


Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh!

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: ”There you are, ” he says, ”there's my baby.”Chanyeol glows at the endearment, having waited all morning to hear it, waited just as long, just as patiently to say, ”Daddy.”





	Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something else. I really did. Something with plot and substance and a _threesome_. But it didn't happen. Instead, PCY being all soft and smol and cute with JJY on salty tour happened. Then this fic happened. I have no regrets.

 

It starts with a sweater, pale yellow and three times too large for it’s supposed owner. The color is too bright, too jarring in the darkness of Kyungsoo’s side of the closet that it makes Chanyeol pause, his mad scramble for respectable work wear halted at the oddity in the corner. He wastes long seconds just staring at it, reaching out to pull at a too long sleeve before his alarm is blaring again, reminding him that he has places to go, people to see, work to be done. It’s loud enough to snap him back to the present, hastily chosen button down and trousers on in record time; his mind is already going a mile a minute with the day’s tasks ahead, but the feel of thick soft cotton lingers at his fingertips.

When he comes home the sweater is gone, almost as if it had been a figment of his imagination.

—

The next time Chanyeol encounters the sweater it’s as he’s curled up on the couch, teeth biting on a sweater paw to suppress a moan as his favorite butt plug buzzes away inside him. The vibrations are on the lowest setting but they're constant and barely tolerable. The plug is curved and presses against his prostate teasingly when he moves a certain way. Sitting is out of the question and so is stretching out on the couch unless he wants to cum right away - he doesn’t, that’s not the goal this morning. The goal was pressed into his hair while he was sleepily roused with morning kisses, the words _be good_ tickling across his cheeks as the yellow sweater was placed on a pillow next to his head. The plug had come shortly after, Kyungsoo’s sure fingers stretching him into full wakefulness, stretching and stretching, just enough to get him panting.

It's one of Chanyeol’s favorite ways to wake up.

The plug pulses suddenly, the vibrations increasing and decreasing in intensity at a slow, seemingly lazy pattern and all Chanyeol can do is whine into the fabric of his hands. His hips twitch, heat prickling up and down his spine as the movement jostles the plug inside him. He can feel his cock stiffen further, leaking, droplets of cum a sticky mess on his abdomen and thighs. He’d forgone the underwear since the yellow sweater had been long enough to cover him up to mid-thigh. His skin feels electric, sensitive where fabric should be but isn’t and almost mind-numbingly arousing where there is.

The sound of footsteps approaching has his heart racing.

“Breakfast is ready.” A gentle hand cards through his hair, sliding down his neck and shoulders, rubbing up and down his sides. It soothes him while making him moan at the same time, his breath catching when Kyungsoo reaches under the hem of the sweater to squeeze at his hip.

”Nggh, can't. ’M gonna cum if I move.” The feel of Kyungsoo’s hand on him is delicious. His hips jerk unconsciously at the touch and it's like a domino effect. The plug nudges hard into his prostate and his mouth goes dry as he cries out, fingers grabbing at the couch cushions at the wave of arousal he’s assaulted with. It passes in increments, long moments lost in between tender touches and soft kisses all over his face and neck. He hasn't cum, not yet, able to hold himself back just enough not to tumble over the edge but he's close. So close to cumming he feels drunk with it, wrung out and shaking. When he's able to open his eyes it's to Kyungsoo’s face: his look is fond, the quirk of his lips indulgent and unmistakably _pleased_.

”There you are, ” he says, ”there's my baby.”

Chanyeol _glows_ at the endearment, having waited all morning to hear it, waited just as long, just as patiently to say, ” _Daddy_.”

”You're so close already baby. Did you touch yourself?”

Chanyeol shakes his head no. ”You said to be good.”

”And you were very good. Didn't touch yourself or cum without permission.” The praise is punctuated with a kiss to his nose, then his lips. “Good boys deserve a reward, I think.”

“Yes, please daddy.”

“So polite today,” daddy says with a smirk. The plug goes silent a moment later and Chanyeol exhales loudly at the sudden reprieve. Daddy grabs some tissues off the coffee table and makes quick work of the mess between Chanyeol’s legs. “Breakfast first, baby boy. Then we can play some more.”

Chanyeol pouts only a little bit because breakfast ends up being contorting his body to somehow fit all of him in daddy’s lap while he’s fed pieces of homemade pancakes and fruit. It’s not the most comfortable position what with the plug inside him and their general height difference but his daddy only shushes him, tugs him easily onto his lap and maneuvers his long legs to the side. A firm hand to his hip secures him in place and Chanyeol struggles to hide the warmth of his cheeks at the casual display of strength. It makes him feel small and safe, butterflies in his stomach fluttering. It makes him feel _loved_.

“Is this my reward?” He asks shyly after he’s eaten the last of the fruit.

“Does this feel like a reward?” Daddy asks as he swipes a thumb over a corner of his mouth. It lingers there and Chanyeol is quick to coax it into his mouth with his tongue, licking over the pad and sucking at the knuckle, the taste of it syrupy sweet. “Are you ready to play some more?”

Chanyeol moans in reply. It changes the atmosphere around them to something decidedly _no_ t sweet.

Daddy pulls away his thumb to replace it with lips and tongue. The kiss is slow and full of purpose, making his heart race and bringing back the simmering heat low in his gut that had waned over breakfast. He whines into the kiss when a deliberate hand reaches under the hem of his sweater to palm at his hip, fingers questing and unerringly finding the base of the plug. Chanyeol breaks their kiss to moan, clutching at daddy’s shoulders as he thrusts the plug in and out shallowly.

“How’s that feel baby?” Daddy asks with a nip to his jaw.

“So good,” Chanyeol hisses. “Feels so good, daddy.”

“Daddy’s going to make you feel even better. Come on.”

They make haste to the bedroom where Chanyeol finds himself back in daddy’s lap, knees sinking more comfortably into the bed on either side of his hips. Daddy has a hand between his legs, fucking the plug in and out of his hole while it buzzes away again. They kiss and it’s dirty, full of tongue and teeth and not enough air between the two of them. He’s hard again, the head of his cock peeking out under the hem of his sweater.

“Cum when you want, baby,” daddy says while sucking a bruise onto his collarbones. “You’ve been such a good boy this morning. You’ve earned it.”

The thought is tempting, especially with how good the plug feels inside him and blatant permission to cum ringing in his ears. But Chanyeol’s waited all morning, been good all this time. “Daddy, no-“ he whines, hips jerking as the buzzing increases in intensity. 

“No? You don’t want to come baby?”

He can’t stop fucking himself against the plug when it’s pulled in and out but Chanyeol shakes his head, shoulders hunching to bury his face into his daddy’s neck. “Want _you_ , daddy. Want your fingers. Want your cock.”

“Fuck baby-“ the plug stops suddenly and Chanyeol whimpers at feeling empty when it comes out completely. Daddy shifts on the bed and Chanyeol sits up, shy. He can’t look up, eyes downcast as he hides behind the sleeve of a sweater paw. “Is that what you want? You only want to come with my fingers or cock inside you?”

“Yes, daddy” he mumbles in reply. Gentle hands cup his jaw and he feels his face go so warm he can feel it in his ears too.

“Want me to fuck you, baby? You wanna ride daddy’s cock?” He punctuates his words with a roll of his hips and Chanyeol gasps at the feeling of his daddy’s hard cock against him. “Tell me, use your words baby.”

“Please, daddy-” Chanyeol begs, writhing, looking for some kind of friction. “Please. Wanna cum with you inside me.”

There’s a loud click, the unmistakable sound of a lube cap opening and Chanyeol can’t hold back his whimper of anticipation when daddy says, “Okay, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me, I'm also on Tumblr!


End file.
